Lady Layla
by LovelySheree
Summary: The story of Lucy's mother's, Layla Heartfilia, has always been a tragic story. However, when a spell is lifted, she awakens, and finally is alive. She had been healing under an ancient spell, and when she awakes, she has one thing on her mind. "My daughter, where's my daughter." COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_...Lady Layla..._

_The story of Lucy's mother's, Layla Heartfilia, has always been a tragic story. However, when a spell is lifted, her buried body fades, and finally… she's alive. She had been healing under an ancient spell, and when she awakes, she has one thing on her mind. "My daughter, where's my daughter."_

* * *

**Prologue**

The hallways always seemed too dark around here, torches spread too far apart, the light a dim glow. Your eyes would adjust, but it made going back outside all the more troublesome. Loki pushed his glasses up towards his face, the passing torches aglow its reflectance. Behind him was Capricorn, hooves folded behind his back, standing postured, elegant, and sophisticated. Each step was spaced evenly as he trailed in the lion's shadow.

"It's been much to long," Capricorn said, seeing the end of the hallway.

Loki nodded, his hands shoved into his pockets. "Yeah, too long. Her absence has been heavy on poor Lucy," his eyebrows furrow in deep thought, something that couldn't be written in words.

"Yes. I must admit, it has been hard to keep such a secret from m'lady," his goateed chin nodded as he spoke.

"Telling her would've been dangerous, you know how this spell works," Loki said, almost bitterly. "The more grief for the loss, the stronger the spell will be. Her sickness would've killed her if both Lucy and Mr. Heartfila hadn't grieved- if the whole mansion hadn't."

Capricorn silently agreed, keeping his steady pace. "I am glad you kept your promise as well, Leo. After all, you only found out a short while ago," the Goat spirit voiced.

Loki nodded, "I would do whatever to make sure Lucy's happy. After all, she's my protector, as I am hers."

"Right. Layla's spirit's, including myself, cannot thank you enough for keeping the spell's barrier strong. It had weakened so much over the time, we thought it would fail," Capricorn, only for a moment, looked down.

"Yeah, putting aside some of my magic was easy considering I spent so much time in the Human Realm, I'm glad I could help." They reached the door, tall and looming, dusted with years of patience. As the Lion's spirt's hand carefully opened it, creaking all the while, a beautiful light lit the dark hallways. Loki's arm raised to his eyes, blocking the shining light, while Capricorn stayed perfectly still, his shades keeping the intensity at bay. The humming that emitted from the core of the room began to grow, louder and louder, as it shook the room.

"Is this suppose to happen!?" Loki asked over the noise.

"I cannot answer that question because I do not know," Capricorn said, his hands still behind his back, light surrounding them both like a hungry virus. The halls that were once so dark, were brighter than the sun. Than the stars.

And as soon as it all started, it stopped suddenly, the dark infesting the halls once more. Loki let his arm fall to his side, carefully walking towards the bed that laid there, untouched except for the body that laid inside it.

"That must've been the barrier breaking," Loki mused aloud. As he reached the edge of the bed his breath hitched his his throat like a rock. "She..." his hand slowly reached out, touching the woman's hair carefully. "She looks just like…"

"Just like m'lady, I know," Capricorn breathed, emotion showing in his voice, "Just like her daughter."

Loki poked her cheek, glancing at the Goat next to him. "How do we wake her, Capricorn?"

Reaching into his pocket, Capricorn grabbed a key, a dazzling blue, cracks alining the beautiful pattern. "_'Diamonds are a girl's best friend,_' " he reversed the old saying, chuckling as he did so. "There is more to that riddle than one may think. Diamonds are known for binding love at times, and just as it binds love, it binds a spirt. We've captured her spirt's love in this key, solid diamond, a masterpiece really."

Loki nodded, looking at the key in awe. "Who crafted it?" he asked.

"Why, Lady Layla herself of course," Capricorn nodded to the sleeping woman. "She spent her entire life researching _The One _magic, this was one of the results. The legendary magic is in fact love, young Lucy began to realize this. Layla sealed her love, it's power has been keeping the spell, and herself, alive. She had a lot of love in her heart to be able to keep it up. It's weakening now, the cracks have been linger on this key for a while, but she can finally awaken."

"Incredible, I had no idea she had gotten that far in her research."

"Lady Layla was book-smart, she shares many similarities to m'lady Lucy," Capricorn reached forward, taking a single step, and pressed the key to his old master's forehead.

"Wake up… Lady Layla."

* * *

**And I'll write more. Sadly nothing much, but I had to get the prologue done, and that's this. Give me some thoughts, I've always pondered this idea! I'm not sure— it'll probably only be a two or three-shot, so not long. Thanks for reading!**

**Until the next update,**

**LovelySheree**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was thinking the same thing, ****_FlyingDoll4_****! Great minds think alike, no? **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

She has convinced herself that there is reason behind all of Natsu's acts, and one reason only. He is an idiot. Simple and strait forward. Although he has his mature moments, it seems he cannot fight the inevitable of idiocy that seems to stick to him like gum to the bottom of a shoe on a summers day. Being raised by a dragon is no excuse, not _all _the dragon slayers are this… _unique. _Wendy's so kind she can literally win a battle by smiling.

_And whenever I try, they call me desperate… _Lucy thinks to herself, bitterly and annoyed. Perhaps if she didn't try so hard— it seems like Wendy did it naturally. She shrugged off the thought, watching from the Fairy Tail bar as Natsu began to go all out on Gray.

"Do they have any brains?" Cana mumbled, downing another drink. It was stereotypical, the way she'd always be drunk, but things are stereotypical for a reason.

"I think you're the one losing brain cells with all of those drinks you're chugging," Lucy's words weren't mean, just blunt and honest. Besides, Cana seemed to not care. Switching the subject, Lucy turned around. "Any new updates on the mission board?" she asked Mira who was cleaning the many used mugs of Cana.

She shakes her head, "No, it seems that the world is starting to become a better place." Her tone was sad, disappointed almost.

"You sound disappointed!" Lucy flinched backwards, leaning back on the bar stool. "What, you don't want the world to be a better place?"

Mira sighed, "Without people 'causing trouble, how will we get paid?"

"Oh…" Was it sad she didn't have any retort for that. It was true, without idiots like Natsu 'causing trouble, there wasn't much guild-work for guild members to do.

"There is a letter though," Mira lightened up, magically pulling a letter from behind her. It went unquestioned by Lucy, however, as Mira continued. "It's even addressed to you, Lucy!" she smiled, handing the letter to the blond.

"What's it for?" Lucy questioned, not really to anyone in particular.

"Won't know until you open it!" Cana grinned, "Maybe it's from your _secret admirer._" Honestly, Lucy should be used to their constant bantering about her love life, so she wonders why on earth she blushes as she opens the letter, mumbling a few harmless insults under her breath.

Inside was a picture of her mother and herself, coddled up in a blanket and reading a story. It was a picture her mother always kept by her bed when she was sick, before she died. Lucy always had meant to grab it and keep it in memory, but it was gone with her mother's body as she passed.

It brought brimming tears, she had stared at the photo enough times to remember it by heart but it seems the real version was… irreplaceable. How on earth had this gotten to her? She turned the photo around to inspect it, and there in clear writing was a note.

_I'll hold you again someday… my dearest daughter._

And that's all it said. It was her mother's handwriting, not the scribbles her Dad sketched on a notebook, but the lovely curves and sways of her mother's delicate hand. She didn't notice she was crying until a few teardrops fell onto the photo, quickly wiping it away so they wouldn't seep through. She looked up, teary-eyed and silent, to see Mira watching her with empathy and Cana silently observing. The guild had gotten a lot quieter it seems.

Boldly, she stood, gripping the picture in her hand, then proceeding to the door. The fight had stopped, the guild was almost too silent as she stepped towards the door, feeling as if she'd crumple into a pile on the floor like a coat. She'd grieved her mother's death, she had, but it didn't mean it was heart-tearing to think about it. As she stepped outside, the sunlight accompanying her, she walked faster, towards her apartment, her house, her safety.

"What happened?" Natsu asked, looking at Happy. Turning violently to Mira and Cana, he repeated his unanswered question, "What happen!?"

Cana shrugged, a solum face glued. "It was a letter," she quietly voiced.

"Had I known it was that, I would've told her to open it at her house," Mira said, returning to the dirty mugs.

"What could've gotten her that sad?" this time it was Gray, clad in only his boxers from the fight.

Juvia sighed, "Juvia is conflicted. Love-rival is getting Gray-sama's attention, but Love-rival is sad, Juvia can't be envious of Love-rival when Love-rival is sad."

Natsu brushed past the guild members that had him surrounded, shouldering his way through. "I'm going to get her," he vowed, exiting the hall to find his teammate.

xXxXx

Lucy sat on her bed, the picture still clutched in her hand. Her head was spinning, how had she gotten this picture, and how was this her mother's handwriting. Perhaps she wrote it before she died.

_Of course she did, _she thought, glancing around the room, _How else could I have gotten it?_

Maybe her father sent it to her before he passed. She looked to the old family photo on the desk; her father, her mother… There were too many questions, and it killed her to know that they won't probably be answered. All that mattered was that she got the picture, and her mother's last words to her.

There was a knock at the door, she already knew it was Natsu. Although, he used the door… must mean he's being serious. She sighed, not really wanting company at the moment. Perhaps if she stayed silent.

"Luce, I know you're in there. I can smell ya," he voiced through the door, gentle like a whisper. She had to admit, it was a bit creepy, the fact that he could smell her, but she'd gotten used to his idiotic behavior.

"I'm… not in the mood for company," her throat was dry, it almost was a croak. "I appreciate you stopping by but I-"

And the door was open. There was no end with this guy! Half of her wanted to fume at him for barging in, and the other half wanted to run up and hug him until her need for comfort was gone. Sure, she didn't really want company, but hugs were always appreciated whether you wanted company or not. He of course, did not need to know this.

"I told you," she cleared her throat, her silent tears dried to her cheeks. "I told you not to come in," she said.

Natsu maneuvered around the room, standing right in front of her. "Since when did I ever ask for permission to come inside?" he joked, though his eyes began to harden when he looked at her face. Not lifeless, just sad. "I'm sorry," he said, showing mercy. "I just… you left the guild so quick, I wanted to know what was wrong."

She shoved the picture to him, her eyebrows furrowed, partly in frustration, and partly so she wouldn't cry. "That's why…" she breathed, shuffling on her bed, making room for him to sit down.

He obliged, sitting down and gazing at the picture. "Since when did you have a kid, Luce?" he asked, honestly, looking at her incredulously. "Besides, I thought kids were suppose to make you happy and-"

"I don't have a kid!" she corrected, snatching the picture away from him. She couldn't help but smile a bit, realizing the resemblance between her mother and herself. "It's… my Mom," she said.

"Whoa, that's crazy," he said, leaning forward and looking at the picture again. "Igneel and I don't have much resemblance. Except our magic of course!" he grinned, the classic grin that comforted her. Made her feel at home.

"You're," she laughed a bit, "You're an idiot you know that?"

His face fumbled downwards, making a pouting face. "You're not too nice, Luce. And to think I came all the way here to cheer you up," he mumbled.

"I thought you came here to see what was wrong," she nudged his shoulder playfully.

"Nah, what type of partner would I be if I didn't make sure you were smiling?" he scoffed, folding his arms and falling backwards on the bed.

"Well," she said, falling backwards as well, turning her head to look at him. "Mission completed," she smiled.

It was silent for a moment, a comfortable bliss falling in her apartment room. The sun was in the middle of the sky, beating down on their faces. It was a beautiful day, it's a shame they were inside…

"Natsu?" she asked, turning back to him.

"Hm?"

"Let's go back outside."

"Okay."

xXxXx

The key touched her forehead, a dim blue hue emitting. It was a beautiful sight, like something in a fairy tale. Loki stepped back, watching as Capricorn removed the key, putting it onto the nightstand. "Wake up… Lady Lalya," the goat breathed.

Chocolate brown eyes fluttered open, her chest heaved in a breath. Loki watched eagerly as she sat up, carefully. Her head turned to Capricorn beside her, "Capricorn… what on earth…"

The goat spirit bowed, respectful and diligently. "Lady Layla, we've finally finished the spell," he spoke.

"So… the key worked?" she glanced at the nightstand beside here, and there was the cracked key, not a dull grey, no longer the shimmering blue. "I was prepared to die," she whispered, looking at her hands. "I was prepared to give up entirely…" she mumbled. She looked up, now noticing Loki. "The Lion spirit, Leo," she recognized, "It's an honor." She bowed her head respectfully.

Loki nodded back, smiling. "You look a lot like your daughter," he spoke.

Her eyes brightened at his sentence. "How long have I been… _dead_?" she asked, bringing her legs from under the covers to the side, they hung off loosely, her gown following.

"For a while. Your illness was stronger than we predicted. If Loki hadn't helped us with the spell barrier, I'm afraid you wouldn't have ever awakened," Capricorn said, "But… you've been sleeping for fourteen years."

Her eyes widened, "Then Lucy is… 24 years old," she whispered.

Loki shook his head, "Actually, funny thing is… she isn't actually 24. You see, she was frozen in time for 7 years so she's only 17." When she stared at him shocked, he realized just how crazy he sounded.

"Perhaps if I clarify," Capricorn glanced at Loki, "You see, Lady Layla," turning his gaze to her, he continued, "Your daughter joined a guild when she was 16, known as Fairy Tail. I'll let her tell you why she joined, as it is not my story to tell. She was asked to accompany a friend on an S-Class trial, there they battled each other for the title of S-Class. However, when a dark guild intruded their games, they were forced to fight back. They defeated the enemy, but a Dragon came down and almost wiped them all out, the only way to escape was to freeze themselves in time, a spell casted by the first Guild master herself, for 7 years."

Layla's eyebrows furrowed, her mouth turning into a slight frown, "I'm afraid that doesn't clarify much, Capricorn." She shook her head and smiled, "It doesn't matter I suppose. Tell me," she looked at her old spirit, "If she's in a guild, are you her spirit?"

He nodded, "Your daughter has collected many Celestial keys, including Leo," he said. "I believe she has all the Zodiac keys except two," he said proudly. "She's even summoned the Celestial King himself," he added.

"Incredible," the woman breathed, closing her eyes for a moment, taking in the information. "Now that I'm awake, I guess I can finally see her again," she went to her nightstand again, opening the only drawer, taking the only thing in it. In her hand was a picture of herself and her daughter, reading a book. She quickly wrote a note on the back and turned back to the spirits behind her. "I'll send this to her, and I'll go to the Guild tomorrow," she said.

"Why are you sending her that?" Loki asked, "Couldn't you give it to her in person?"

She smiled, glancing at the picture in her hand. "I cannot leave this room until I am wanted back in the real world," she explained. "I'm sure my daughter wants me, but… she's already grieved my death. As torturing as it may seem, she needs to desperately wish I was back… and then I can finally leave."

"I see," Loki sighed. "Why not I tell her you're awake, I'm sure she'll want you back if I say that," he pointed out.

"No human can know of the spell except for the one who casted it. Otherwise, there are too many interferences," she explained. She sat back onto her bed, "I'm terribly sorry she had to suffer alone, without a mother. Without a father."

"So you know what happened… to Mr. Heartfilia?" Capricorn addressed, carefully and tentative.

She nods, "I felt the absence of his presence on Earth when he passed," her expression was soft, mournful.

Capricorn took the photo from her gently, placing it back on the nightstand. "We'll send the letter, and with much luck, you'll see your daughter again."

"Thank you, Capricorn," she looked to Loki, "Both of you… I can finally see my daughter again."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'll post the next chapter when I can, and it'll probably be the last chapter. I don't plan to go past 3 chapters on this as I said in the pervious A/N.**

**Until the next update,**

**-LovelySheree**


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize for not updating earlier, I actually completely forgot about this! Ahaha..haha... yup. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part 2**

She had stood up from the bed, quickly and happily, wishing her mother could be here but knew she had already passed. She'd come to reason with it, but the hole in her heart couldn't be filled, not matter how hard she tried to patch it up. So, that's why she stood so quickly, to get her wandering mind back on track and her feet sturdied on the ground. Besides, Natsu seemed pretty thrilled that she was smiling again.

But that was only a moment ago, when she had been in control of her mind. Now… well… she couldn't really breath.

First, she saw Loki, standing next to a woman with Capricorn. Then, when the bright sun had settled in her vision, she saw who the woman was. Yes, _was. _Not is. "Is" was present tense, and this woman… was not present.

Her _mother_ was not present.

Her mother was…

And it seemed the word left her word like a knife being pulled from her heart. Slow, painful, and risky, "…Mom?"

Her mother, the same face she remembered years ago, turned and smiled gently. Something only mothers could do… "Lucy, it's," she took a deep breath, blinking away tears, "It's been a while…"

Maybe it was fear, maybe it was denial, but Lucy whipped her head around, running the opposite direction that her- that _she _stood. Away from the guild, away from a stunned Natsu, and away from family.

She could hear her mother's voice mixed with a, once again, panicked Natsu's. And for those few seconds she thought she'd run forever, so it was a mystery to her why she stopped. Her thoughts froze for a minute and her feet slowed while she held her head in her hands like she had done when her mother passed. "I always run," she mumbled, bitter and regretful. "I ran from Dad, I ran from the guild… and now I'm running from…"

_From Mom._

She didn't turn back around, but she didn't continue to run either. It was as if she didn't trust herself to decide on the situation, and was leaving it up to fate… to the world… to something. She was so stuck in thought she hadn't felt the hand slowly touch her shoulder and turn her around.

"Lucy," Natsu whispered, his eyes furrowing, "I would give anything to see Igneel," he rasped. "Anything."

Her eyes widened, it sounded just like…

_Flashback_

_Her father stood over her mother's casket, grief-stricken and paralyzed, all he did was stare at white roses that littered her casket lid. "I," Lucy looked up at her father when his voice cracked out. "I would give… anything to see her again," he whispered. Glancing down to Lucy with nothing in his eyes but sorrow, and when he met his daughter's gaze, he immediately looked away, "Anything." _

"I… I know," she sighed, barely mustering the courage to look him in the eyes, "But, I can't— not after I ran away again!" She was embarrassed, honestly, embarrassed to cry about this again in front of Natsu, embarrassed to face her Mom after she ran, embarrassed to face her currently reality. Wiping away her tears, she peaked behind her partner's shoulder. Her mom, just as she was, was still there. "I'm so stupid," she mumbled.

"You're right, you are," Natsu grinned, gently patting her head, "You shouldn't let something like that stop you, though." He stepped to the side, letting her walk past him, and receiving a final unsure glance, he nudge her forward and she clumsily started to make her way to her mother.

Never in a million years did she think this was possible. She had grieved her mother's death, or tried to, but that aching pain was always there when she thought of her. And to suddenly have that place filled back up, without warning? Well it was frightening! True, she loved her mother, but this all was so strange, and a very insecure part of her.

She made eye contact with her Mom, a feet away now, and tried her best to smile. Her Mom, who had seemingly aged, smiled back, extending her arms outwards. A hug, Lucy realized, is what she wanted. Funny, she outwardly gave a laugh that turned into somewhat of a pathetic choke, she wanted the same thing.

"You're really here?" Lucy asked, fearing she'd disappear in her arms.

"Yes, I am," her mother wrapped loving arms around her, silky smooth and beautiful. "And I'm not going anywhere…"

Lucy, now unashamed, sobbed. She cried, like a lost child, suddenly found, relief flooded her senses and she could barely breath. She had grown, she noticed, being almost the same hight as her mother, and her head rested gently on her neckline, she could hear the comforting patter of a heartbeat. "I," she choked, "I didn't think I'd see you again."

Her Mom rested her chin atop her head, humming thoughtfully. "Well, this doesn't happen everyday, you know," she smiled. "It's good to see you, my love."

Taking her head away from her Mom, she turned around and wiped, once again, her tears. "Uh," she motioned to Natsu, "That's Natsu— we're on a team together, in Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail?" her mother's eyes widened, "That's right, I've heard of Fairy Tail…" memories of research and unsolved cases flooded her mind. "Fairy Tail…" she whispered again.

Natsu slowly approached, grinning madly, "Yo, you look just like Lucy!" he laughed, crossing his arms, "Kinda weird actually…"

Layla laughed lightly, watching her daughter scold Natsu for being "overly-blunt," "It's good to meet you, Natsu." _That name, _she thought, _it sounds oddly familiar._

Lucy looked back to her Mom, curiously, "I bet you're tired from your journey, you should lay down and rest—"

"Lucy, darling, I've been resting for 14 years, I think I'm fine."

Laughing, together once more, Lucy grabbed her hand like a kid in a candy store. "Come on, then! I want you to meet the guild!"

Natsu watched from a distance. They were united, and the hollow spot in his heart felt oddly larger. He wasn't jealous, he was happy for Lucy! But the thought of Igneel and the impossibilities of finding him made his heart sink. Shaking if off, he followed them playfully to the guild.

xXxXx

_1 Week Later_

"So you're the Fairy Tail master?" Layla sat down in Makarov's office.

"And you're Lucy's mother, Layla Heartfilia," he greeted. "It's an honor. Sorry it took me so long, I was at a Guild Master's meeting, things got out of hand, and I had to stay a few extra days. I hope you didn't find the guild inhospitable," he sighed.

"No, quite the contrary, Makarov. Your guild is just as I thought it'd be," she smiled.

Makarov raised an eyebrow, "So you heard about Fairy Tail before?" he asked.

"Only legends," Layla smiled, folding her hands and placing them on his desk. "And one in particular always caught my eye," she hinted.

"And what one may that be?" Makarov braced himself for a lecture on how destructive his guild was; however, her response shocked him.

"The One Magic."

_**F I N**_

* * *

**Yeah. Sorry. Ending… I might do an epilogue, but it depends. I hinted, if you caught it, that Layla was recognizing some things such as Fairy Tail, and Natsu's name. I had thought, as I was writing this, that it would fun to act like Layla was some kind of magic detective and was extremely knowledgable about the One Magic and Natsu's connection with Zeref and Zeref's with Mavis, and Mavis' with Fairy Tail and so forth. However, that'll take some plot development and thinking and most of all… time. So again, maybe an epilogue, maybe not.**

**Thanks for reading! Sorry it took me so long to update!**

**Take care,**

**LovelySheree**


End file.
